Cobra Treasure
by LexysK23
Summary: Jay and his girls. Part of the Blueberry Treasure.


Six year old Evie and Jay were out. It was their day together. Jay had started to enjoy his time with Evie. He liked it when he held her in his arms and slept, knowing she was safe. And he liked the warm feeling it gave him. And her innocence was refreshing. The look of wonder whenever she saw something. Jay knew everything was still new to her, her mother keeping her locked away for years.

Jay looked at Evie, who was holding his pants, looking around. She would gently touch the clothes hanging from strings. Jay would glare at the owners, where he notices their annoyed stares. They knew not to mess with Maleficent's daughter and her friends. With a huff, they'd leave and watch other around.

"Jay, I like this," Evie said, holding up a piece of a blue cloth. Jay looked at it, before grabbing it.

"You got it Princess."

Evie beamed, as they walked away. Evie reached for his hand and held it tightly. "Jay."

"Yeah?"

"You and Mally and Carlos make me happy. I like being happy," Evie said, looking up at the teenager.

Jay stopped walking and looked down at Evie, feeling joy. "You make us happy too."

Evie beamed, before letting his hand go and skipping forward. Jay watched her, promising to himself to keep her safe, _ always. _

As he was lost in his thoughts, Evie was knocked off her feet. He saw Gaston's twins laugh as the little girl hit the ground. Evie whimpered, but didn't cry. She turned her palms and Jay could see the blood started to appear on the scrapes. Evie looked up at Jay with tears filled eyes.

Jay wanted to after the two idiots, but he knew Evie needed him more. He dropped to his knees and gently held her hands.

"It hurts Jay," she whispered, a small whimper in her voice.

Jay gave her a small smiled. "I know, but how about I kiss your boo boos away?" he said, genlty giving the scrapes a small peck. The girl looked at her hands, her eyes widening.

"It worked! Again!"

With a laugh, Jay kissed her palms and then picked her up. The little girl snuggled into him, letting a small hiss when her palms rubbed against his shirt. Jay rubbed her back, smiling as he felt Evie relax against him.

"Jay," the little girl whispered, nuzzling against his neck.

"Yeah Princess?"

"I like living with you and Carlos and Mally. I don't miss mommy."

Jay felt complete happiness. "We like living with you too. I know I do."

* * *

"And you just run," Jay said, looking at the two seven year olds in front of him. Doug looked nervous and Evie was jumping in place.

"Mr. Jay, I can't run too much," Doug said, raising his hand in fear.

Jay looked at his little girl's best friend. "Why not?"

"I have asthma," he said, shrugging.

Evie frowned. "What's that?"

"It means he struggles to breathe sometimes. You don't have to play if you don't want to."

"I can, I used my inhaler, but my mama said not to push myself."

Jay nodded his head. "Just let me know when you need to stop."

Doug gave him a smile. He gave the kids a miniature tourney stick. He placed helmets on their heads, and he had to laugh at how big it was compared to their tiny bodies.

"I don't think they need those," someone said, walking their direction. Jay looked over to see the son of his father's enemies.

"I think they look _ adorable _," Jay joked, watching as the two children pushed the helmets over their eyes. Evie shot him a glare. Jay turned to Aziz. "Want to help me teach them?"

Aziz shrugged. "Sure. I've got Doug and you take Evie."

Jay gave a nod. He lead Evie to the side.

He started to explain how to play the game. He showed Evie how to hold the stick, how to move it. He knew Evie would never really play the game, but he enjoyed teaching her. The girl was full of questions.

"Why?"

"Because of gravity."

"But why?"

"Because of science."

"Yeah, but why?"

"It's magic," he said with a roll of his eyes. Evie looked at him in awe. She looked down at the stick.

"I knew it," she whispered to herself. "Daddy, can we play in the kill zone?"

Jay placed his hand on top of her head and moved it around. "You really are my kid."

Evie just beamed up at him. Jay showed Evie who to control the Dragon Cannon.

"Daddy, can you tell Aziz to stand in the middle?" Evie asked, trying to aim the cannon.

"You heard the lady, Aziz get in place." The other teenager walked towards the designated area. He stood straight as Evie aimed the cannon. Jay stood behind her, helping her aim. "Shoot."

Evie pressed the trigger and laughed when it hit the other boy in the chest. "Again!" She shot it again and again, before turning to Doug, who was sitting on the ground watching. "Try it Dougie!"

"I'm okay," he said, giving her a polite smile. Evie turned to Aziz. Jay looked at his daughter, seeing an evil glint on her face. She moved the cannon slightly up and hit the trigger. Jay laughed when it hit him straight on the face.

After she was done, Evie, Doug, Aziz and Jay all sat around, the little girl was eating her sandwich. She beamed at Doug, who blushed.

"Daddy," Evie called out, getting the older teenager's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait until you make it big," she said, smiling fondly.

Jay just smiled. The three ate their sandwiches. When they finished, Evie and Doug started to run in the field, while Jay and Aziz watched.

"Your kid is really cute," Aziz said, his hands in his pockets.

Jay gave him a proud look. He looked over to see the two kids cheering a catch. Jay turned to Aziz. "She's going to be a princess."

He walked towards the two. Evie just beamed in joy.

* * *

Audrey looked at the little girl. She had asked and had gotten the chance to take Evie to her home. Mal only allowed it when Audrey promised to have Evie call her every night.

Evie was eating mangos at the moment. The little girl seemed to be enjoying it. Audrey couldn't help but wonder about an even younger Evie. The sweet, bright girl in front of her had a tough time growing up. Audrey wasn't going to lie, she never thought about the Isle kids, and how they _ didn't _ deserve it.

Evie looked up at Audrey. "What are we going to do Aunt Audrey?" eight year old girl questioned, shoving the last of the mangoes into her mouth. She beamed when the older girl gently wiped her mouth.

"Well, I was thinking we could go shopping, or maybe throw a fashion show for my parents."

Evie's eyes widened as she nodded her head. She grabbed her paper plate and threw it into the trash can. Just as they were about to leave the living room, Audrey's mother walked in. "Mom, what are you doing home?"

Aurora looked at Evie, before turning to her daughter. "Your father forgot something. Who's this?"

Audrey looked down at the little girl. "This is Evie, she is Jay's daughter."

Aurora frowned. "He has a daughter? Who's the mother?"

"Mal."

"Ben's girlfriend?"

Audrey nodded. "And Carlos is her father."

"I thought Jay was her father."

"Mommy is mommy, Papa is Papa and Daddy is Daddy," Evie said, looking up at the woman. A smile appeared on Aurora's face. And Audrey knew that young princess had won her mother's heart.

"She's the Evil Queen's daughter, but Jay, Mal and Carlos have been raising her since they found her a few years back. She's the little girl who has been seen with Belle and Adam. Mal plans to adopt her soon."

Aurora knelt down in front of the little girl. "Hey Evie, I'm Aurora, Audrey's mommy. It's really nice to finally meet you. Audrey just adores you."

Evie beamed. "Hi! I'm Evie." She inched closer to Aurora. "I like Aunt Audrey a lot. She's really pretty and nice. Are you nice?"

Aurora looked at Audrey. "I am."

Evie looked happy. "Good. My old mommy wasn't nice. She was mean to me. But Mommy is really nice. She loves me. I like being loved. Do you love Aunt Audrey?"

"I love her a lot," Aurora said, the smile falling off her face. She looked at Audrey, and the teenager shook her head.

"Can I hug you?"

Aurora nodded and Evie wrapped her arms around the older woman.

Audrey took Evie to her room, while her went to drop whatever her father had left at home, with the promise to return soon. Audrey knew her mother and father were going to talk about what the mother heard. Audrey looked at Evie, who was staring at her closet.

"That," Evie said, pointing to one of Audrey's dressed. Audrey grabbed it and placed it on the bed, Evie then started to talk about things to be done and Audrey did as she said, smiling at home comfortable she was.

Aurora showed up soon after and joined in. When Prince Phillip showed up, he sat down and enjoyed the fashion show from his wife, daughter, and (not knowing at the time) future granddaughter. The four had dinner together.

"_And are they being nice?_" Mal asked from the monitor.

Evie nodded her head as if she were a bobblehead. "Yeah. Phillip said I'm cute. And Aurora said I'm good at picking clothes. Mommy, I like it here."

"_I'm really happy, can I talk to Audrey for a second?_"

Evie nodded her head. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Evie skipped out, and Audrey turned to the monitor.

"_Did she eat dinner? She still has nightmares sometimes. And she-"_

"Mal, I know. She ate all of her dinner and her snacks," Audrey told her with a fond smile. She knew that the young mother was worried, and Evie's kidnapping in Auradon, she was even more worried.

"I_s she really happy? _"

Audrey gave a nod. "Yeah. And my parents love her. They want her around more. Said they missing having a little girl around the house."

_Thank you, for everything,_" Mal told her, giving her a smile.

Audrey grinned and Evie ran back into the room. She then started to talk to Mal about what she did and how much she missed and loved her. Audrey just watched, knowing she would do anything to protect that little girl from anything.

* * *

Audrey and Carlos stood side by side. Fairy Godmother stood in front of them, facing them. Evie stood between them, while Ben and Mal stood behind them.

"We are here because King Ben and Queen Mal have chosen Princess Evie's godparents. Carlos de Vil and Princess Audrey, do you solemnly swear to protect and love Evie with everything you have?"

Carlos gave a nod "Always."

Audrey looked down to Evie, seeing the girl beam at her. "With my heart."

Evie turned to Fairy Godmother. The older woman smiled. Evie gripped her godparent's hands. Audrey gave her hand a squeeze.

_ "Are you sure?" Audrey asked, a few days after Mal declared that she wanted Audrey to be Evie's godmother. _

_ Mal gave her a smile. "Evie loves you. And I know you love her too." Audrey gave a smile at the thought of loving Evie. The girl never failed to bring a smile on her face. "You'd kill anyone for her." _

_ "Uma would too," Audrey responded, turning to the sleeping girl. Evie was snuggling to her stuffed puppy.  
_

_ "But you're the first one. _ You _ are the one who went to that school and talked to those little assholes. You're the one right beside me to defend her. You are the only one who could do this Audrey." _

_ Audrey turned to Mal, before nodding. "Okay. I'll do it." _

Fairy Godmother declared Carlos and Audrey Evie's godparents, and made if official. The little girl moved to hug the two of them. Audrey turned to Jay, who was beaming with pride. She smiled at him. She held Evie tightly, happy to be a part of the family.

* * *

Evie fiddled with the ruffles of her dress. "What are we doing here?" the preteen asked, looking at the mall she was standing in front of.

Jay turned to her with a smirk. "What? You don't want to shop?"

Evie beamed. "I will never turn it down, but why are _you_ here?"

Jay's smirk turned into a soft smile. "I'm going to ask Audrey to marry me."

Evie's eyes widened and she let out a squeal. "Really? Finally! Can I be a bridesmaid? I can't wait for her to my Mama Audrey."

Jay felt pure joy, knowing that Evie was excited about having another maternal figure. Ben and Mal, Jane and Carlos, knew of his plans, but he had wanted his daughter to be a part of the progress.

"I want you to help me pick out the ring," Jay told her, a small smirk on his face.

Evie looked at her father with hope. "Really?"

Jay nodded. "Of course. There is no one else I want with me here."

Evie smiled, happy. She and her father walked into the mall. They walked into the first jewelry store they came across. Evie was quick to look through the rings. Jay followed behind her, looking at every ring. None of them screamed Audrey.

Evie was concentrating on every ring, giving each one a chance to show her something. To show her that it was perfect. But when they reached the last of the rings, she shook her head.

"None?" Jay asked, looking at Evie.

The young girl shook her head. "Nothing. Are we going somewhere else?"

Jay nodded his head. "Yeah. I knew it'd take some time to find it."

The two went to the next store, and the next. Until he found the one, well _Evie_ found the one. When Jay looked at it, he knew it was _the one_. The ring she found had hints of pink. Some gold, their colors. Jay couldn't stop the smile on his face. He pulled his daughter closer when he received the ring, knowing he was ready for the next step of his life.

* * *

Jay shoved his hands in his pants, touching the ring. He could feel his heart start to quicken. He looked over to Evie, Mal and Carlos who were watching from a window. Jay smiled at his family, before waiting for the girl of his dreams.

The door opened, and Jay quickly stood up. He smiled when he saw his girlfriend walk in. Audrey gave him a look as she walked in. "Hey."

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Should I be scared?"

Jay chuckled, shaking her head. "No. It's nothing bad. I just wanted to talk to about us." Audrey stared at him, her attention on her boyfriend. Jay took a deep breath, before continuing. "I love you. I love you so much. You're the only other person other Evie, Mal and Carlos to make me feel like I mattered. You've made me a better man. The love I've learned from you, I couldn't learn it with anyone else. And it's everything about you. How you are with Evie, how you're with Mal and Carlos. Everything we do, any decision I make will always revolve Evie. And there is no one I would want to be in her life than you."

"You do know I'm her Godmother, right?" Audrey asked, tears filling her eyes.

"But I want you to be her mother. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be my happily ever after and all that cheesy things."

Audrey laughed, nodding her head. She watched as Jay grabbed her hand and placed a ring on her finger. There were cheers, and they watched as the three viewers rushed in to congratulate the new member of their family.

* * *

Mal and Carlos were chosen as Maid of Honor and Best Man. Evie, Uma, Lonnie, and Jane were Bridesmaids, the twelve year old was the most excited. Harry, Ben, Gil and (surprisingly) Doug were Groomsmen. Jay told the young boy he was a big part of Evie's life, making him important to him. (The couple decided to forgo the ring bearer and flower girl.)

Jay took a deep breath, pulling at his tie. "Stop touching that," Ben told the long haired groom. "You'll just make yourself nervous."

Jay looked at the reflection of his daughter's legal father. Behind him he could see Carlos running his hand through his hair, while Gil and Harry ate some of the food, the latter with his hook. Doug was sitting in the corner, afraid to make any sudden movements.

"I'm getting married. I'm actually getting married," Jay whispered, turning to the men.

"Welcome to the club," Ben said, placing his hand on Jays shoulder.

"I'm never joining," Harry commented, stabbing a grape.

"And if Uma wanted that?"

Harry laughed. "She doesn't believe in that. Neither do I."

Jay and Ben looked at each other, both of them letting out a chuckle. Jay turned back to his reflection, running his hand through his hair. Carlos walked up to his best friend. "Look at us now."

"We've made it so far."

"We have."

* * *

Audrey took a deep breath. The young woman was in her white dress with pink accents. Mal and Evie were sitting together, the latter fixing the crown on her head, a gift from Audrey's parents for the wedding. Jane and Lonnie were sitting together, the latter sipping on wine. Uma was eating the fruits, watching everyone, a bored expression on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked, walking up to the bride.

Audrey smiled. "Happy. Excited. I'm not nervous. Were you or Mal nervous?"

"Super," Jane responded at the same time Mal said, "Not really."

Audrey turned to her reflection. "Do you think Jay is nervous?"

Mal stood up and walked up to the bride. She stood behind Audrey. "I know Jay _loves_ you. And this is what he wanted the moment he met you, even if he didn't realize it. We knew by the way he looked at you. And if he is nervous, it will be because he wanted to be the best man for you."

"He is," Audrey responded, just as Evie walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Audrey.

"Daddy loves you," Evie told her, holding her tightly.

"I love him, and _you_. I love everyone in this room," Audrey told everyone.

Uma stood up. "Enough of this. We all need a drink," Uma told them, lifting up a bottle of an alcoholic drink.

Evie's eyes lit up, as she turned to Mal. The mother laughed. "Five."

"Please mom," Evie asked, pouting.

"C'mon Mal, this is a big thing," Uma said, while Lonnie grabbed a stack of cups.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Evie fist pumped the air, as the cups were passed around. Audrey quickly downed the drink, wincing at the burn. Uma and Mal drank if with no problem. Lonnie gave a little wince. Jane started to cough. And Evie took a small sip before putting it down. There was a knock on the door.

"It's time," Lonnie told them, as they all stood up.

* * *

Prince Phillip looked at the young woman holding onto his arm, his daughter. She had grown to a beautiful woman. He turned to the bridesmaid, seeing women and men from the Isle and Auradon.

As Audrey grew up, he feared her mind would be filled with hate for Isle. He feared she would become a _mean_ girl, but here she was, marrying a young man raised in the Isle. She had chosen his wife's 'enemy's' daughter as her maid of honor. She was the Godmother of the daughter of the Evil Queen, adopted daughter of Maleficent's daughter and Audrey's ex-boyfriend.

Audrey had become the woman he had hoped her to be.

He watched as Ben and Jane walked down the aisle, followed by Uma and Harry Hook. Lonnie and Gil were walking right behind them. Followed by his soon-to-be first grandchild, Evie and Doug.

When Audrey told him and Aurora about Evie, they were skeptic. Their daughter was too young to be a step parents. But they met the young girl and saw how much she adored their daughter. They saw the girl's innocence and the light the other Isle kids didn't have. They felt the need to make sure they kept it.

"Ready?" Audrey asked, looking up at her father. Phillip gave her a nod and they walked down the aisle. Everyone's eyes were on her, adoration in their eyes. Phillip smiled at Jay and shook his hand.

"Protect her," he said, nodding to his daughter's fiancee.

"With my heart," he responded, his eyes on Audrey.

Phillip walked to his wife, who wrapped her arms around him. The two watched as their daughter and the man who owned her heart became one.

"Audrey, I never believed I'd find anything here. The only reason we even came was for Evie, not for ourselves. But we all found something, something that was missing. Families. There was a moment that I knew I wanted to marry you. It was years ago, after Snow White tried to take our little girl. You sat with me every night and let me cry. You took care of Mal. You gave me hope that everything would be okay. You kept me from breaking apart. Find you, Ben, Jane, Lonnie, even Doug, that was the moment our lives changed, and I will do anything to keep you close. Because I am so in love with you."

Audrey placed her hand on Jay's cheek, leaning close. "The moment you showed me your heart, I knew you were it. I saw something beautiful, something worth keeping close. And I'll always love you for that. Because I see something when I see you. I see something worth loving, something worth knowing. That moment that you spoke about, that was the moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. People who see and talk to you believe of this man who would be afraid to show their emotions. But you weren't afraid to cry about what you lost. You weren't afraid to cry about how much you hurt. I wanted to protect that, I wanted to protect you. And you let me. And I want to continue to protect you and Evie, for the rest of our lives."

The two promised forever, exchanged rings, and shared their first kiss as a married couple. Evie was quick to hug the two. Prince Phillip looked at his wife, seeing her wipe her tears. They had a new son. And they welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

Jay pulled at his tie, as slow music played. Audrey held his hand, before the two started to move around the dance floor, their first dance as a married couple.

Audrey placed her head on his chest, as they danced. "I love you," he whispered, just as more people started to join. Ben pulled Mal into the dance floor. Jane and Carlos soon followed. Dizzy and Celia were quick to move. Lonnie and Gil stepped onto the dance floor. Evie pulled a red faced Doug behind her. Uma grabbed Harry's hand and made him dance with her. The parents (minus Hades and Fairy Godmother moved to dance.

When Evie and Doug moved passed them, the newly weds grabbed one of the preteens. Doug smiled at Audrey, while Jay and Evie danced together.

"Are you happy?" Evie asked, looking up at Jay.

The father smiled. "The happiest I could ever be. Are _you_ happy?"

Evie nodded her head. "Really happy. I can't wait to marry Doug."

Jay froze, looking down at the girl that was beaming at him. He narrowed his eyes. "I am going to lock you in a castle. My daughter is not getting married until she is at least fifty."

"But you're not fifty."

"And you're twelve. I'm sure Ben is on my side."

Evie just grinned and leaned into her father. Jay looked around, his eyes connecting with his wife's. Audrey winked at him. He winked back.

He had his two girls in his life, and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

**The Thanksgiving part will be after Thanksgiving, but it will be the next part. ****It'll probably be the shortest part.**


End file.
